The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a fracturing/gravel packing tool with variable direction and exposure exit ports.
In situations in which an erosive flow is delivered into a well (such as in fracturing and/or gravel packing operations in which an erosive proppant or gravel slurry is flowed into the well), impingement of the flow on certain equipment, structures, etc. downhole can be very detrimental. For example, erosive impingement of the flow on the equipment and other structures such as casing can destroy the structures, cause damage to the well, require costly and time-consuming remediation operations, etc.
Past attempts to reduce or eliminate erosive damage to downhole structures have typically focused on increasing the resistance of the structures to erosion. For example, a structure might be lined with an erosion resistant material, such as tungsten carbide, or protected with a sacrificial material, in order to reduce or eliminate erosion of the structure.
It is known that the greatest erosion occurs where the erosive flow impinges on the structure after the flow passes through an exit port, and when a change in direction of the flow is a result of the flow impinging on the structure. Such exit ports are found, for example, in crossover tools used in fracturing and/or gravel packing operations.
Past methods of reducing or eliminating the erosion caused by this impingement have not been entirely satisfactory. Thus, it may be seen that a need exists for improved methods and systems for delivering an erosive flow into a well.